Sparkyville, USA (Pilot)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: After graduating high school, Charlie Brown decides to join the United States Marine Corps as a way to better himself. While at basic training in San Diego, he runs into his old friend Roy, who is also a recruit for the Marines. Meanwhile, Sally works to earn an early scholarship to help pay for college. She gets it from Violet's father's company.
1. Prologue

Sparkyville, USA (Pilot)

**PROLOGUE: GRADUATION DAY**

At Sparkyville High School, a lot of kids were about to graduate from high school. One of those kids was Charlie Brown. In the years since he was a kid, some continued to tease him, no matter how good he did. They were so used to knocking him down, it wasn't even because of wanting to tease him, but NEEDING to tease him to make them feel better. While most kids were friendly with him, some were more antagonistic towards him. No one more so than Violet Gray, who hated him from Day One. She made it her mission to make him miserable each and everyday of his life. While Lucy Van Pelt was harsher to him than Violet was, at least she was willing to hang out with him and even help "fix" his flaws. Even if it was for her own amusement, Lucy was willing to hang out with Charlie Brown. Violet wouldn't even do THAT! She would even be joined by her best friend Patty Swanson in teasing poor Charlie Brown. Though Patty was marginally nicer, and would hang out occasionally with Charlie Brown, especially if Violet wasn't around. Violet would tease him, make fun of him, not invite him to parties, anything to make him miserable. What baffled many folks is that no one knew what Charlie Brown did to make her hate him so much. Some thought not even Violet herself knew.

But graduation was happening and Charlie Brown had made plans beforehand. He only shared it with his family and closest friends who he knew wouldn't spill the beans. He had signed up to join the Marine Corps after graduation and had planned to get out of Sparkyville to make something of himself. He didn't share it with any of the girls, outside of his sister Sally, and closest girlfriends Patricia "Peppermint Patty" Reichardt and Marcie Carlin. He surely wasn't telling Violet, Patty, or Lucy, because Violet and Patty would have laughed in his face and Lucy would have said that he wouldn't make it. He planned on telling him when the time was right, but only when it was closer to time for him to leave.

After graduation was done, Linus, Charlie Brown's best friend and Lucy's younger brother, walked up to him and said, "Are you going to any open houses, Charlie Brown?"

"Lucy invited me to hers, as did Peppermint Patty and Marcie," said Charlie Brown. "Pig Pen invited me, and so did Schroeder and Franklin."

"I take it Violet didn't invite you to hers, eh?"

"You know what, Linus? The hell with Violet! I don't care if she invited the president of the United States, I don't want ANYTHING ELSE to do with that bitch!"

"I never thought you would ever say that about Violet, Charlie Brown."

"I never thought I'd even gain a spine. For years all I wanted was for her to like me and welcome me into her inner circle. But now I see that she's evil incarnate. She don't give a shit about anyone else but herself! And the further from her I can get, the better! Sure I may see her at those open houses that I was invited to, but I plan on NOT talking to her. If she approaches me and starts a conversation, that's different, but I'm not trying to talk to her myself."

"I get it, Charlie Brown. Sure my sister could be brutal, but deep down she does care about you, even if she doesn't show it all the time. Violet is cold-hearted, and I don't think she even knows the meaning of the word 'nice'."

"Exactly! This is why I still have something to do with your sister. As you said, Lucy could be brutal, but at least she was also trying to help out. Sure she got annoying at times, but at least she was willing to hang out with me, even if it was for her own entertainment at my expense. That witch Violet wouldn't even do THAT! I never thought I hear myself say this ever, but I hate Violet with all my heart! She hates my guts? Well now the feeling is very much mutual!"

"What about Patty, her friend?"

"Well, I heard that she and Patty had a falling out not too long before today. I think it had to do with that prank Violet planned for me that involved the cheerleaders and their boyfriends attacking me. Patty had warned me about what she had planned, and Violet didn't like her scheme being halted. They had a big blowup over it. Patty didn't mind calling me names and the teasing; she drew the line at pulling pranks that would've landed me in the hospital or worse. So I have a sliver of respect for Patty, which is still more than what I have for Violet, which is total contempt!" Charlie Brown glared at Violet, who was talking to Frieda. He never thought in a million years he would hate someone so much that wasn't a kite-eating tree. He was sure she was inviting Frieda and others to her open house. She then walked over to Charlie Brown and Linus. He rolled his eyes when she was coming.

"Hey boys!" she said with a fake "sweet" voice. "Hey Charlie Brown, I'm having my open house Saturday, but I'm not going to-"

"Save it, Violet!" Charlie Brown interrupted. "I already know what you are going to say! You are not going to invite me. Right?! You pull this shit all the time, it's getting old! And frankly, now that we're graduated, I really don't care anymore! I got plenty of invites to other open houses, I really don't need to be at yours. We may run into each other at the other open houses, but I won't be at yours. You don't have to 'Not Invite' me because I don't even want to be at your place! You've always hated me, so now the feeling is mutual with me! Go to hell! I'll see you later on, Linus." And Charlie Brown walked away from the two of them.

"What crawled up his ass?" wondered Violet.

"Oh gee, what do you think, Violet?!" retorted Linus, who then also left the snobby brunette by herself. What she didn't know was the following week Charlie Brown would be leaving for the USMC. And he was about to start the next journey of his life.

**UP NEXT: CHARLIE BROWN'S JOURNEY BEGINS**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO HELL!**

A few days later, Charlie Brown found himself in San Diego, California, on his way to the Marine Corps Recruit Depo. He and the other recruits had their head down so not to see where they were going while riding the bus. His friends threw a going-away party for him. Peppermint Patty and Marcie were especially sad about him leaving, but knew it would benefit him well. They both gave him hugs and kisses before he left. Even Lucy wished him luck in the Marines, which he was surprised by coming from her. It just proved further that while Lucy was his harshest critic, she did care for him deep down and considered him a friend. Violet and Patty (Swanson) wasn't there. The former was not invited and the latter's whereabouts was unknown.

As they pulled up to the depot, Charlie and the other recruits kept their head down until instructed by the drill instructor to raise their heads up. Then a rather large drill instructor power walked into the bus where Charlie Brown was.

"ALL RIGHT, RAISE YOUR HEADS AND EYES ON ME!" he ordered.

"AYE, AYE, SIR!" yelled the recruits.

"I AM STAFF SERGEANT REYNOLDS WELCOMING YOU TO THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS RECRUIT CENTER SAN DIEGO BUILDING 602. FROM THIS POINT ON, THE ONLY WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS ARE EITHER 'YES, SIR', 'NO, SIR', OR 'AYE, AYE, SIR'! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES, SIR!"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES, SIR!"

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO, AND _ONLY_ WHEN I TELL YOU TO, YOU WILL GATHER ALL YOUR BELONGINGS YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU AND EXIT MY BUS! WHEN YOU EXIT MY BUS YOU WILL LINE UP AND PLACE YOUR FEET ON MY YELLOW FOOTPRINTS OUTSIDE THE BUS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES, SIR!"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES, SIR!"

Sergeant Reynolds walked to the front of the bus and said, "NOW GET YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET OFF MY BUS!"

And Charlie Brown and the others grabbed their stuff and exited the bus with other drill instructors screaming at them to move. Charlie Brown was cooperative and made sure he didn't get on the wrong side of the instructors. He didn't mind being yelled at, as he was used to it. It was as if all of the teasing and belittling he endured as a kid had prepared him for this moment. Sergeant Reynolds then stepped onto a big platform in front of the recruits.

"YOU HAD JUST TAKEN THE FIRST STEPS TO BECOMING A MEMBER OF THE MOST ELITE FIGHTING FORCE, THE UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS!" announced the sergeant.

Charlie Brown, meanwhile, thought to himself, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"

As the process continued, Charlie and the others were brought into the contraband room where red bins stood. It was there that they would empty out all of their pockets and belongings and put them in certain bags. Some stuff was considered contraband and was to be thrown on the deck (floor). Charlie Brown actually had very little trouble with the drill instructors. He did everything they said to do. And they only came to him once to make sure he was following orders.

Later it was time to call home, they had a piece of paper in the phone that read what they were supposed to say. Charlie Brown called home and his father answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Recruit Charles Brown. I have arrived safely at MCRD San Diego. Please do not send food or bulky items. I will contact you in 7 to 10 days via postcard with my new mailing address. Thank you for your support. Goodbye for now." And Charlie Brown hung up the phone and fell back into attention.

Next was the haircut in the barber shop. Because his hair was already short from having his father as a barber, Charlie Brown was exempt from this and stayed at attention outside the shop. He knew he was in for a grueling 90 days of basic training, but he was ready to prove to everyone back home that Charlie Brown was more than a "blockhead who couldn't do anything right".

**NEXT CHAPTER: SALLY'S BIG BREAK**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SALLY GETS THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME**

Back in Sparkyville, Sally was gearing up for her own senior year of high school. She had finally grown academically and was far past the days when she used to get her brother to do her homework for her. Now she had improved and no longer use him to get her through her school work. She wasn't a valedictorian candidate by any means, but she was pretty smart. And her grades improved over the years.

She had already applied at different schools and was accepted at a local college. She needed the funding to get in. Her parents paid for some of it, and she supplied her own funding, but still needed more. That's when a savior arrived one day in the form of Grant Gray, Violet's father. Grant owned his own company, aptly named Gray Enterprises. He built his company from the ground up, and he and his family was living good. One would say too good. Despite his wealth, Grant was still a humble, nice, and all-around decent guy who would not hesitate to help his fellow man; the total antithesis of his own daughter Violet, who was mean, vindictive, snobby, and would rather push someone down when they would get up. He always wondered where he went wrong with her. Her mother, Kathleen, was in and out of the picture. She had a substance abuse problem. It started out innocently with marijuana and some drinking, then it escalated to cocaine, which wreaked havoc on hers and Grant's marriage. Soon, Kathleen was addicted to the some of the hardest drugs around. It all came to a head when she OD'd on heroin. She was lucky to had survived that. Grant had her placed in rehab, and told her that it was her final chance to get clean, or they were done. He loved her dearly, but couldn't stand by and watch her destroy her life. Maybe that was why Violet was the way she was.

Grant had arrived at the Brown's home and knocked on the door. Silas Brown, Jr., the father of Charlie Brown and Sally, answered the door.

"Grant!" said Silas, "how are you?"

"Great, Silas," replied Grant. "Could I come in? I've got some business to discuss." And Silas let him in and he took a seat.

"Actually, this pertains mainly to your daughter," Grant continued.

"Sally? What does this have to do with her?"

"Well, I know that you, as a business owner yourself, want to provide for your family as best as you can. I am here to offer a scholarship to her, with a chance to intern at my business."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I know you can't pay for both of your kids at the same time."

"Yeah. That's part of the reason why Charlie joined the Marines."

"I know. The other reason is well, my 'always loving' daughter. I'm sure he's told you about the abuse she heaped on him."

"I've lost count of how many parties she excluded my son from."

"Well, I always wanted to apologize to you about her behavior."

"It's not your fault, Grant. We know how much of a decent person you are. Why she ended up like this is beyond me."

"You're preaching to the choir, Si. Anyway, getting back to what I was discussing, I am willing to help pay for the rest of Sally's schooling with this scholarship I'm offering. There are no strings attached, and she will be able to do all four years at the college she chooses."

"That's great! Now Sally is out with my wife shopping. I will discuss this with them when they get back."

"No problem, Si. No rush at all. I better get going. I was supposed to visit Kathleen this afternoon."

"How is she doing?"

"Much better. She still has a way to go, but they think she could finally come home next spring."

"Well we'll pray for you, Grant."

"Thank you, Si. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. And let me know your decision when you decided."

"Will do, Grant. Have a good one."

**NEXT CHAPTER: OLD FRIENDS**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A FAMILIAR FACE IN THE CROWD**

After Charlie Brown was assigned to his platoon and he and the other recruits were introduced to their drill instructors, they all had some free time in the barracks before the instructors came back. They were assigned to Staff Sergeant Donaldson, who was assisted by Sergeant Grady and Sergeant Kennedy. Donaldson would be their senior drill instructor, and he was a big, muscular man with tattoos on his arms with insignia of the Marine Corps. The assistant drill instructors Grady and Kennedy were just as big, and was barking orders louder than Donaldson was, though he wasn't no slouch, either. Donaldson would get in the face of a recruit when he wouldn't follow instructions, or if someone was moving too slow, though usually either Grady or Kennedy would be there to hurry the recruit up. For Charlie Brown's part, he followed instructions pretty well and was only talked to by the instructors once when he was having a little trouble with opening his duffel bag.

Charlie Brown took notice of his bunkmate. The man looked familiar to him, though he couldn't place him. The man looked at Charlie Brown and HE looked familiar to him, as well. They didn't speak as the instructors had them moving all day during the first day in the barracks. But now that they had free time, they both decided to talk to each other.

"Hey," said Charlie Brown.

"Hey," said the man.

"So where are you from?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I came from Seattle, Washington," the man replied, "but I'm not originally from there. I used to live in a small town known as Sparkyville."

"YOU'RE from Sparkyville?!"

"Yeah. Used to go to elementary school there before moving to Seattle."

"Who were your friends there?"

"I had quite a few. One of my closest friends was a kid named Peppermint Patty, the resident tomboy."

"ROY?!"

"CHARLIE BROWN?!"

"Holy shit, man, it's great to see you!"

"You too, Charlie Brown!" And the two old friends hugged each other.

"Who would've imagine, us, in the same platoon trying to become Marines?" said Charlie Brown.

"I know, right?" agreed Roy.

"So what have you been up to since leaving Sparkyville?"

"Well, at first I had a hard time when we first moved to Seattle," said Roy, somberly. "My parents had divorced and I was leaving with my mother to Seattle, while my father stayed in Sparkyville. She eventually remarried. My stepfather was a widowed man who had lost his wife in an accident. He had two other kids from his deceased wife, one older than me and one younger. The older one was a dick. He made no effort to hide the fact that he hated my guts. After he turned 18 he left home and we haven't seen him since. It's just as well, as he was a jerk to his younger sister, as well. She, by contrast, is the sweetest girl you'd ever meet, and we got along well."

"That's pretty harsh, man," said Charlie Brown. "Sally is about to go into her senior year of high school. Dad is still a barber in town. I finally grew a backbone and started standing up for myself."

"Good for you, Charlie Brown! I am glad someone is here with me that I know."

"Same here, Roy. Same here." And the two old friends continued to catch up until the drill instructors came back and got ready for more training and teaching.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHARLIE BROWN'S TRAINING DAYS**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: BASIC TRAINING**

The 90 days at San Diego were non-stop training and learning for Charlie Brown. First learning the commands and Chain of Command. The latter he would have to remember if he wanted to eat in the mess hall, as another sergeant NOT in his platoon would bombard some of the recruits and see if they know the Chain of Command by making them recite it as they were about to sit down to eat. If they didn't know it, they couldn't eat in the mess hall. Charlie took it upon himself to memorize it as he learned it so he wouldn't have to endure not being able to eat with his fellow recruits. That fateful day when he grabbed his meal and went to sit down, a pretty mean sergeant stopped him. He was a Gunnery Sergeant and one of the older ones who looked like he had a chip on his shoulder. This guy was 100% "Spit & Polish" all the way.

"PRIVATE!" he hollered. "CHAIN OF COMMAND! NOW!"

"TEAM, SQUAD, PLATOON, COMPANY, BATTALION, REGIMENT, DIVISION, AND MARINE CORPS, SIR!" Charlie Brown had successfully named the Chain of Command for the sergeant, who then step aside to let him through.

"GO AHEAD AND EAT, PRIVATE!" said the sergeant.

"AYE, AYE, SIR!" said Charlie Brown. And he went and joined Roy, who saved him a spot and they ate their meal.

The recruits were also put to task in the obstacle course. This was where they trained and even had a little fun as they were learning. The training was rigorous and tough, but it was shaping them to be excellent soldiers. While there were some problematic recruits that attracted the drill instructors wrath, Charlie Brown was, thankfully, not one of them. While they would bark orders at him and some mistakes were made by him, it was par for the course and the instructors didn't lay into him as much as some others as he straighten out the problem pretty quickly. He also showed some leadership skills, which impressed the instructors. During some free time, he would work out with Roy and some of the other recruits. Their senior drill instructor Staff Sergeant Donaldson took noticed to Charlie's leadership skills. It had seemed that his years of managing his baseball team had molded him into something of a take-charge guy. Any self-doubt Charlie had as a kid was long gone. He was coming into himself.

One day in the barrack, Sgt. Donaldson made an announcement. "LISTEN UP, TROOPS! ONE OF YOU LADIES HAVE BEEN DOING PRETTY GOOD AROUND HERE. YOU'VE BEEN DOING EXTRA TRAINING WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN RELAXING, YOU'VE HELPED YOUR FELLOW RECRUIT, YOU'VE BEEN A TEAM PLAYER FROM THE GET-GO, AND EVEN FOLLOWS ORDERS FAIRLY WELL! THIS IS WHY I'M PROMOTING PRIVATE BROWN TO SQUAD LEADER! PRIVATE BROWN, FRONT AND CENTER!"

"AYE, AYE, SIR!" said Charlie Brown. And he stood face to face with Sgt. Donaldson. He said, "Private Brown, you will be moved to the center bunk and you WILL move your belongings over to your new foot locker and cabinet. You can still use your same padlocks. Is that understood.

"YES, SIR!"

"You can have your buddy Private Morrison help you. Do it now."

"AYE, AYE, SIR!" And Charlie Brown and Roy proceeded to move his stuff over to his new spot.

"FOR THE REST OF YOU LADIES," Donaldson continued, "RIFLE TRAINING AT 14:00! PRIVATES BROWN AND MORRISON WILL JOIN US AFTER THEY HAD FINISHED MOVING PRIVATE BROWN INTO HIS NEW HOME! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES, SIR!" said the recruits.

"TAKE FIVE, MAGGOTS!"

"AYE, AYE, SIR!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: GRADUATION AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CHARLIE BROWN, A MEMBER OF THE USMC!**

A couple of months later, Charlie Brown had finished all of his training for the Corps. He had learned about hand-to-hand combat, firing off rifles, hiding in plain sight, and other battle techniques. He had even bumped up to Private First-Class, as did some others. Even the ones who had the most difficult time in the beginning had improved quite a bit. And now, Marine Graduation was about to happen.

The recruits were dressed in their finest uniforms and were ready to march out to their waiting families. Charlie Brown's parents and Sally all came out to see him. Even his friends, Linus, Schroeder, Franklin, and Pig Pen came out for his graduation. Peppermint Patty wanted to come, as well, but her job prevented her from joining everyone else. Lucy was also conspicuously absent.

As Charlie Brown's platoon marched through, his family and friends took note of him carrying the platoon's flag with their serial number on it.

"My brother became squad leader?!" asked a bewildered Sally.

"How about that!" said a happy Linus. "I knew Charlie Brown would make something of himself!"

Everyone was proud of Charlie Brown and how he achieved what he set out to do. He had come a long way from being that blockhead who couldn't do ANYTHING right. From that kid who couldn't fly a kite, successfully kick a football, or win a baseball game, to being a Private First-Class in the Marines. Charlie Brown, for the first time in his life, was a winner.

Later after the graduation, Charlie Brown and his friends caught up with each other, Roy joined them, as well to catch up with his old friends.

"Who would've thought you and Roy end up at the same place, and in the same platoon, no less," said Linus.

"I was shocked, too," said Charlie Brown. "But it was refreshing to have someone I knew with me on this journey."

"I couldn't agree more," added Roy.

"So what do you plan to do next, Charlie Brown?" asked Franklin.

"Well, my drill instructor said I have sergeant potential," Charlie Brown replied. "I may try to rise up in the ranks and even get to become a sergeant myself."

"Wow, that would be cool, Charlie Brown," said Schroeder. "Great job proving Lucy and the other girls wrong!"

"Speaking of Lucy, what happened to her?" asked Charlie Brown. "I already knew about Peppermint Patty not being able to come, but what's Lucy's reason for not being here?"

"Well, I really don't want to talk about it," said Schroeder, who looked upset about something.

"Did I say something?" asked Charlie Brown, confused.

"No you said nothing wrong, Charlie Brown," said Linus, looking serious. "Lucy got in trouble while you were here."

"What happened?!"

"Let's just say her obsession with our blonde friend here finally took her over the edge," said Pig Pen.

"Holy shit!" gasped Charlie Brown. "Are you all right, Schroeder?"

"I'm fine, Charlie Brown," said Schroeder, "but my work colleague not so much."

"What did Lucy do?" said Charlie Brown, gritting his teeth.

"She pretty much got the wrong idea about what I was doing," said Schroeder. "She thought my co-worker was hitting on me."

"Hitting on you?"

"Yeah. In actuality we were discussing a student's tardiness issue. I'm currently working as an assistant to the band director at the high school."

"Wow!"

"Anyway, Lucy was picking up Rerun from school when she walked by the band room. She saw my co-worker Sandy and I talking. In her warped mind she thought we were trying to make a date, when we never even thought of each other in that way. Plus she was engaged to a guy and I wasn't interested in her like that. Lucy began ranting and raving about how this woman was trying to 'steal her man' and all that nonsense. I told her she already had a boyfriend, but my pleas fell on deaf ears with Lucy. She then leaped on this poor girl and started attacking her. Punching her and ripping her clothes off. The lady was bloodied and bruised, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear after Lucy was finished with her. Had it not been for me and the principal pulling her off of her, Sandy probably would have died right there and then."

"As we all know Lucy's been known to use violence to get her point across," Linus stated, "but never in a million years would I had thought she'd be capable of this complete carnage!"

"The police arrested her and charged her with assault and bodily harm," Schroeder continued. "She's now awaiting trial."

"Good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown. "So now what's going to happen?"

"Well I finally filed a restraining order banning her from contacting me if she ever post bail before the trial," said Schroeder.

"Well I'm sorry you had to endure that, Schroeder," said Charlie Brown. "And also for you, Linus. She was always crabby and mean, but never in a million years would I thought she'd become that violent."

"Us, either, Charlie Brown," said Linus. And the rest of the evening the guys went out to celebrate. While Charlie Brown was concerned about what would happen to Lucy, he knew she brought it on herself. And he had other things to worry about, like college for himself or continuing with his military career.

**UP NEXT: EPILOGUE**


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_5 Years Later,,,_

One night in Sparkyville, a black SUV pulled up into the Brown's driveway. A rather muscular man dressed in military fatigues stepped out. It was Charlie Brown, and in the years since joining the Marines he became a Staff Sergeant. After his initial graduation as Private First-Class, he continued to rise in the ranks and become a sergeant in the Corps. He even became a drill instructor at San Diego for a spell. But his commanding officer, Master Sergeant Donaldson (he had also raised in the ranks) assigned him to the Sparkyville recruitment office, as they needed someone to run that branch. That meant Charlie Brown was coming home.

He walked up to the door and opened it. His father was at the barber shop, and Sally was doing her internship at Gray Industries. His mother, however, was home, and that was fine with him. His mother, Maureen, saw him and smiled.

"Welcome home, son," she said warmly.

"Thanks, mom," said Charlie Brown, who then hugged his mother.

"Your room is waiting for you," said Maureen.

"Okay," Charlie Brown replied. "I'll set my stuff in there. Tomorrow I will look for a place of my own."

"There will be no need for that. Your father and I have something to tell you, but that will wait until we're all together in the same room."

"Uh, okay then, mom. I'm going to put my things away and then meet up with the guys at the bar. They also knew I was coming back."

"Okay then, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you, mom. I'll try not to wake you when I come home." And Charlie Brown left to catch up with his friends. Even though it was a place of so much torment and pain, he was glad to be home. And he couldn't wait to see a certain raven-haired bitch of a woman who never invited him to parties and teased him. Wait until Violet saw Charlie Brown now!

**THIS WILL CONTINUE IN THE FORTHCOMING SERIES **_**SPARKYVILLE, USA**_

**COMING SOON…**

**NEXT TIME, **_**PEANUTS: THE NEXT CHAPTER**_** RETURNS**


End file.
